Today
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Ichiruki 'Ichigo gaped into his bedroom window. After Rukia had sent him out to to handle the hollow, this was the last thing he expected to return to.'


Ichigo gaped into his bedroom window. After Rukia had sent him out to to handle the hollow, this was the last thing he expected to return to.

Rukia was laid out on his bed, had literally pulled the shirt off his back (and going off the whimpering coming from the closet, had locked Kon in) and held it close to herself while she... While she had the other hand under the band of her skirt and into her underwear. Her face was flushed while she moaned into the stolen garment, seemingly oblivious to her boyfriend's reappearance.

_Way_ better than when he'd come home to Kon doing the same thing. In his body. At least the shock of his arrival had scared the boner away.

Not this time. Quite the opposite effect.

But now the big question: Did he dare go in? It didn't seem a good idea, as that would lead to embarrassment on her part, and immediate pain on his.

However, they were dating now, and the secrets of one another's bodies were known to each other, wouldn't that cut down on the embarrassment, and therefore pain? Not to mention this was Fantasy Number One- watching Rukia.

...There wasn't any way she could have possibly know that, was there? No telltale snickering from his mind at the realization, but he still made a point to do some questioning at a later time. Right now...

Oh, right now Ichigo drank in the soft sounds coming from the woman's mouth, the light scent of her gently wafting out the slightly-open window into the wind from her hardworking fingers. He had to cling to the ledge to keep balance and not fall victim to his own urges, growing stronger with each passing second.

Then there was a loud knocking on his bedroom door. "Ichi-nii!" Karin's voice came. "It's time to go! I can't get your door open!" Good old kido, or so he assumed with the woman.

"You guys go on ahead," he called back after opening the window enough to climb in, mischievious hazel eyes never leaving her violet moritification. "I have to finish something in here," he added with a meaningful look.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I won't be long, promise."

"Okay, then, see you there."

"Yeah." His gaze still had not left her own; now a bright flush crossed her face, adding to the heaat already present. "Who blabbed," he asked, leaning his zanpakuto against the wall. "Zangetsu or Shiro?"

"You have to ask?" she managed, twice as red.

"I dont know whether to kill that hollow or throw him a party."

She smiled, shy for once, and held out her arms to him. "Come here."

"Done all the work for me, have you?" he asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Quit posturing, lose the hakama, and get your ass over here!"

"Oh, don't let me interupt you."

The crimsion across her cheeks was born anew. "W-What?"

Ichigo sat back, cross-legged at the end of the bed. "You heard me."

"And I will kick you in the head if you really think I will when you're right there."

"I was right here five minutes ago- didn't stop you then."

"But... that was... I wanted to do something for you," she spoke quickly, wondering if the blush on her face would ever recede. "Because of what today is; I wanted you to have a good association with the day as well. And I tolerated that annoying hollow for a good half hour before I finally go the information of out him I wanted! You could at least finish me off!"

Ichigo allowed himself a rarely-seen smile, standing and undressing. "Out of the gigai," he finally said, and after she had, positioning himself above the woman. After pulling off her clothing as well, he wasted no further time burying himself into the instense heat he found there. "Oh, Rukia," he scarcely was able to whisper.

Her legs joined around his waist, trying to pull him all the closer. "Don't stop now, Ichigo," she panted.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he assured her, thrusting into her again. With the rest of the family out of the house, Rukia was able to do something she rarely could when they were together- let her voice ring out every time he hit her perfectly. Her cries continued to climb as she neared her finish, recognizing the look on her lover's face as one not far behind.

A lack of noise and an arched back let Ichigo know the woman had her orgasm, and after a couple more thrusts, got his own.

After a few breathless moments, it was Rukia who found her words first. "We should go meet your family now, shouldn't we?"

"In a few," was the panted reply. "And in case you haven't noticed," he added after a kiss. "They're your family too."

Rukia blinked in surprise as he pulled her closer to himself, then recalled all the times they'd helped her, welcomed her, and were just kind for no other reason than she was even mildly associated with Ichigo. Even if she'd been a stranger, she had no doubt they would have shown her the same curtosy. "I... suppose you're right."

* * *

When they arrived at the graveyard, they found the girls and their father having the yearly picnic a little ways away from Masaki's grave, in the yard. Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh watching the group, mainly his father- currently doing a handstand and going down the walkway on his hands.

"When you do eventually get me pregnant," Rukia told him. "And I do know that will be a 'when' rather than an 'if,' and you start acting like that, I will so not be above killing you."

"If I'm acting like that," he told her. "I'll let you."

His girlfriend pulled back on his hand, currently folded within her own, asking, "Maybe go talk to your mom first?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rukia. We both know she can't hear me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh?" he asked, turning to face her. "What are you keeping from me this time?"

"There was a man I knew a long while ago," the woman began, fiddling with fingers in her hands. "He explained... something interesting to me."

"Yeah? What?"

She dared a glance up at him, but then her eyes went back to his hand in hers. "Where would you say your heart is?"

Hazel eyes rolled. "That's easy. Heart's what you share with another person. It's a bond." His brows arched in confusion at her stunned face. "Right?"

"If you already know that, I can't believe I have to explain this to you."

"Ya gonna tell me what you're on about already?"

"Down, Boy," she warned. "I know where you sleep." An annoyed glare told her he understood, so she continued, "And if you died, where do you think that heart, that bond would go?"

"I... guess it would be entrusted to the other person."

"Exactly. Your family's holding tight to the bond they shared with Masaki-san. I can't imagine why you wouldn't do the same."

"Why are you pushing this, Rukia?"

"I know I don't have to explain that." She took both his hands and pulled him closer to the grave. "Even in Soul Society, we don't have it all figured out. Your mother's soul... there's no sure way to say it will never be seen again. You held onto her so strongly for seven years after her death, albeit a little guilt-ridden."

He arched an eyebrow. "A little?"

"My point its, why would you let something as stupid as logic possess you to let go of her now?"

Her words seemed to get through to him, he bit his lip, side-glancing the grave. He smiled softly a Rukia, gave her hands kiss, released them, and crossed the rest of the way to his mother's gravestone.

Rukia grinned, very proud of herself, and walked over to join the rest of his- the rest of their family.

* * *

A/N: Allow me to say that I do not think suddenly everything is fine and dandy now for Ichigo; just, perhaps, a little more bearable.


End file.
